Lycan Love
by PoohBear813
Summary: Remus Lupin nearly had everything he'd always wanted. He had great friends, loving parents, and did well in school. The one thing he didn't have... was love. That changes, however, when he is suddenly thrust into the future where he finds the girl of his dreams… Will she fall for Lycan love? Or will she reject the monster inside him? *Lovely cover art by cat! @TDA*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note - Hello all! This is a story I'm no where near being finished with, but I thought I'd post a chapter or two to see what people think. Please, if you read this, leave a review letting me know your thoughts! -PoohBear813**

Prologue

 _He was filled with dread. True; when he was first thrown into this situation, he'd wanted to go home. The sooner the better, his opinion had been; however, now that this day had come, he wasn't prepared to leave. He had made a small life for himself and he wasn't quite sure that he wanted to give that up._

 _He'd been touched by the lives he'd come across during his time; especially one life. A small smile came to his face as she came to his mind. She wasn't what most people would call "beautiful". In fact; she was rather plain, but to him, she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen._

 _Memories that the two of them had shared over the past several months flew through his mind; each one more precious than the previous. He growled softly and gripped his head. I can't do this, he thought, I can't leave her._

 _As he took a deep breath to calm himself, his nostrils were filled with the familiar scent of coconut; the scent of the shampoo she used. He turned and saw her standing in the doorway, dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a white tee-shirt, looking more beautiful than she had before. "You didn't have to come," he said softly, standing from his seat on his bed and walking over to the window._

 _"Yes, I did," she replied, barely above a whisper, "You know I did."_

 _He lowered his head slightly at the sound of hurt in her voice; she was hiding it well, but his sensitive ears could hear the slight tremor that betrayed her. Immediately, guilt washed over him; he hadn't meant to hurt her by saying that she hadn't needed to see him off, he had only wanted to avoid more pain than he already felt because of having to leave her. With a sad sigh, he turned and faced her. "I can't believe this day is really here," he said._

 _"I can't either, but we both knew it would come," the young woman said, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist._

 _He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "True, but I don't think we realized how hard it would be when it got here," he said after taking a deep breath, allowing her scent to fill his nose._

 _The young woman looked up at him sadly and chewed on the corner of her mouth. "Remus, will we ever see each other again?"_

 _"Of course we will, love," he answered._

 _"How can you be so sure?"_

 _Remus slid his hands down her arms to her hands and moved them to his chest, placing her hands flat against his body. "I feel it in my heart," he told her quietly, "I don't know when, or how, but we will meet again."_

 _A tear slid down her cheek as she shook her head. "We're from two different worlds, Remus, I doubt…"_

 _Remus put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "We're destined to be, love; I feel it."_

 _"Maybe we are, maybe we're not… but you're older than me; how can a relationship with such a gap to work?"_

 _"I'm only seventeen."_

 _"Yes, in your time… but here…"_

 _He let out a low growl from his throat before replying, "Why are you fighting this?"_

 _"It's not logical, Remus," she whispered._

 _Remus let go of her and began pacing. "Since when is love logical?" he asked, "Love is about being reckless, it's not about making sense."_

 _"We've changed history, Remus; who knows what you'll be going back to."_

 _He moved in on her with quick reflexes and locked his arms around her waist, crushing her to his chest. "I don't care what I'm going back to," he said, "all I care about is that you're not going to be there with me."_

 _"I don't belong there; it's not my time."_

 _Remus loosened his grip on her and leaned down, touching his forehead to hers with a sniff. "I know, but that doesn't stop me from wishing I could take you with me," he whispered, "I mean, I'm going back to a time where you don't exist and the memory of you will be locked in my mind for the rest of my life."_

 _She pulled a hand away from Remus's chest, where they had both been resting comfortably, and reached into her pocket as more tears slid down her cheeks. "I want you to have this," she said as she withdrew her hand and held up a shining silver-looking band._

Remus came out of his dream with a jolt as a loud tapping sound hit his ears. He sat up and rubbed his face with a soft groan as he tried to make sense of things. What the bloody hell was that all about, he thought, that never happened. Then, the source of the tapping got louder and more forceful. Owls, he thought as he pushed his covers off his body and got out of bed.

He quickly made his way over to the window of his sparse bedroom and flung it open for the angry Tawny owl perched on his window sill. The owl impatiently held out its leg and waited for Remus to untie the letter attached to it before nipping him and flying away. He furrowed his brow harshly at the owl as it got further and further away, he then opened the letter.

 _Remus, It is time…_

Confusion fell over him as he read those few words. "It is time?" he questioned aloud, "Time for what?"

He turned the envelope over but found only his name written neatly on the front. As he lowered both the letter and the envelope, a small clinking sound hit his ears. He looked down at the floor and spotted a small silver band; the same silver band that had been in his dream. What the hell is going on, he thought as he knelt down and looked at the small ring.

It looked as though it was made of silver so he wasn't all too keen to touch it at first. However, when he leaned as close to it as he could possibly get without his nose touching it, he realized that it wasn't made of silver at all. He sniffed at the metal and then reached out to pick it up once he realized that it was platinum.

As soon as his skin touched the smooth metal, memories began flooding his mind; memories that he had no recollection of having. His eyes widened as the images he'd just dreamed flashed in his mind; he then shook his head and squinted down at the ring. Miniscule writing was etched into the inside of the thin band and he held the ring close to his face to read it. Never forget me.

Remus's eyes widened again and the room began spinning. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before whispering, "I didn't forget you, love; I just couldn't remember you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

September 1st, 1977…

Steam billowed around the busy platform of 9 ¾ as Remus Lupin stepped out of the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten. Normally, his parents would accompany him onto the platform but today they had a prior engagement that they needed to attend to, so they dropped him off at the train station and said goodbye before he even walked inside. He really didn't mind though; his parents sometimes tended to be a little over protective.

With a soft sigh, he parked the trolley that contained his school trunk and pulled a gold pocket watch out of his pocket. 10:45, he thought, checking the time, where are they? Normally, his friends would have already bid their parents goodbye and been waiting for him near their favorite compartment; but he saw no sign of them. Just a moment later, however, he heard a familiar voice calling his name over the rumble of the crowd.

"Remus! Remus!"

Remus looked up from his pocket watch and smiled at the tall, black haired figure that was Sirius Black. He stuffed the watch back into his pocket and waited as Sirius pushed his way through the crowded platform. "Sirius, good holiday?" he questioned when they stood in front of each other and hugged.

"The best, as always," Sirius replied with a large grin, sweeping his hair out of his face.

Remus laughed. "Of course; so, you've been staying with the Potters, yeah? Where's James?"

Sirius looked around for a brief moment. "There he is, saying goodbye to his parents."

Remus followed the direction of Sirius's stare. About twenty feet away, James was laughing at something his father was saying while hugging his mother tightly. "I still can't believe he made Head Boy," he said with a small smile and a shake of his head.

"I know! Dumbledore's got to be off his rocker to have chosen old Prongs," Sirius agreed, "We both thought you were sure to make Head Boy; I mean, James isn't even a Prefect, and he's always in detention for pulling pranks on unsuspecting younger students."

"Not to mention all the pranks and hexes the two of you pull on Severus," Remus admonished lightly.

"Oh come on, those are harmless."

"I don't call him almost getting killed by me during a full moon 'harmless', Sirius," Remus countered in complete seriousness.

Sirius let out a chuckle and ran a hand through his chin-length black hair. "James saved his skin and you know it," he said, "Besides, it's not my fault the git can't keep his greasy nose on his own face."

"You goaded him, Sirius."

Sirius scoffed briefly and shook his head. "Nothing happened, Moony, old friend so this argument is moot," he said dismissively.

"If James hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened, Sirius," Remus argued in a harsh whisper, "I could have killed him!"

"But you didn't so can we please forget about it?"

"As long as you promise me you won't do something like that again," Remus told him, "If I kill someone during a full moon, it'd be my skin sitting in front of the Ministry of Magic with a one way ticket to Azkaban."

"All right… I promise."

"Good, now come on, we've got to get on the train before it leaves with out us… JAMES!"

James looked over and nodded quickly. He then hugged his parents in a final goodbye and jogged over to his friends. "Hello, Remus!" he said with a bright smile.

"James; you're in an awfully good mood," Remus said with a knowing smile, "Any particular reason why?"

"Oh don't act like you haven't heard," James said, narrowing his eyes playfully, "I know you're in contact with Lily Evans."

"And your point is…?" Remus prodded, still grinning.

"The two of you owl each other fairly often and you still haven't put in a good word for me."

Sirius laughed. "You honestly don't think ol' Moony's going to slip her a good word about you; do you?"

James looked at Sirius incredulously. "It'd be the sort of thing any good friend would do," he said.

"James, I'm not going to chat you up to Lily," Remus laughed, "I've told you time and again that if you want her attention you've got to stop being an arrogant jerk around her."

James looked almost flabbergasted as he stared at Remus blankly. "Me; an arrogant jerk?"

"Don't look so surprised," Remus told him with an impish grin, "You know that Lily doesn't call you that for just any reason."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James questioned as Sirius did his best to stifle a chuckle.

Remus shook his head and sighed with a small smile. "You're always showing off around her; trying to be impressive," he said gently, "Lily isn't one that's impressed by show offs."

James ran a hand over the back of his head, making his jet black hair stick out even more than it already had been. "Well, it's not like I intend to show off around Lily," he said, slightly dejected.

Sirius burst out laughing. "No, you just happen to show off whenever she's around," he joked.

James gave him a playfully harsh look. "You're no help at all, Padfoot."

"Oh don't act like you're all innocent, Prongs," Sirius retorted, still laughing, "You know you're always doing something to get Lily to notice you… the only problem is that nothing's worked."

James was about to respond but Remus, feeling a friendly row coming on, interjected before he could speak. "Come on, we'd better find a compartment before they're all full."

Sirius threw his arm playfully around James's shoulders as they stepped onto the train and began combing the cars for an empty compartment. "You don't reckon Lily will want to sit with us, do you?" he teased.

James shoved him away a little harsher than he'd intended to and quickly gave Sirius an apologetic glance before muttering, "I doubt it."

Remus sighed as they came to the compartment they'd always occupied over the years, however, as he peeked through the glass doors, he found that there were already students sitting in it; First years, it looks like, he thought. "Well, lads, it looks like we'll have to find another compartment this time," he said, looking over his shoulder at his friends.

"Yeah," James agreed with a hint of sarcasm, "because we'll get to sit there the whole time."

For the first time since they had met up that morning, Sirius frowned. "That's right; the two of you will be in meetings and doing rounds most of the time," he said sadly, "that leaves me with Wormtail."

James slapped his friend lightly on the back. "Aw, come on, Padfoot," he said, "You know there'll be loads of girls fighting to sit in the same compartment as you."

"Not as many as there would be if you were there, Prongs," Sirius retorted with a small smirk.

"At least you've got girls that want to be with you," muttered Remus as they continued through the cars.

"What was that, Moony?" Sirius asked with a knowing smile.

Remus shook his head dismissively and said, "Nothing."

Sirius nudged Remus lightly in the ribs and chuckled. "Oh come on, you really didn't think I wouldn't catch that; did you?" he asked, "My hearing may not be as good as yours Moony, but I still heard you."

"Your hearing is nothing compared to mine, Padfoot," Remus said, "and I really don't care to talk about it."

James tried to stifle a chuckle as he patted Remus on the back. "Feeling out of touch with the ladies, Remus?" he joked.

"I bet ol' Prongs here could give you a few pointers if you're interested," Sirius teased, winking at a small group of girls as they walked by.

Remus's face went pink as he looked into a compartment and, finding it empty, opened the door and stepped inside. "That won't be necessary, and I said I don't want to talk about it."

Sirius and James looked at each other and burst into laughter. Remus looked between the two of them as he sat down. "I really don't see what's so funny," he said, "It's not like the two of you have any trouble with girls."

"I can't get the girl I'm after to even say my first name; what's your trouble?" James questioned in mock seriousness.

"A whole lot bigger than a girl not saying my first name," Remus said quietly, "that's for sure."

Sirius looked at Remus seriously for a moment before saying, "It can't be that bad, Remus."

Remus ran a hand through his thick brown hair and scoffed. "Not that bad? Not that bad? Sirius, I'm a werewolf for Merlin's sake; I'd say that's pretty bad," he said softly.

Sirius and James rolled their eyes. "Regardless of your furry little problem, I'm sure there are girls who are just bursting at the seams to be with you," Sirius said.

"Right; and I'm Father Christmas," Remus retorted, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Remus, have you even tried a relationship with anyone?" James asked.

Remus shook his head. "I've been too scared," he replied, "I mean; I can't just be with anyone. I'd have to be with someone I can trust enough to share my secret with."

"And you won't find that someone unless you actually do some looking and dating mate," Sirius pointed out, "You don't want to be alone forever, do you?"

"Of course not," Remus snapped, "but how the hell am I supposed to trust people with my Lycanthropy when the whole world looks down on me like I'm scum?"

"You don't need to trust the whole world, Remus," James said, "just one woman."

Remus leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "Guys, really, I don't want to talk about this," he said, "It's hard enough knowing what fate has in store for me without the two of you adding to it by trying to cheer me up about it."

Just then the three boys were joined by a very fat, rat-like boy of their year, Peter Pettigrew. "Hello Sirius, James, Remus," he said to each of them in turn as he hoisted his rucksack into the overhead compartment.

"Hello, Peter," the three boys said in unison.

It was odd that these four boys were friends. Two of them, James and Sirius, were so much alike with their good looks and knack for trouble that it was impossible to think that they would be anything other than friends. Remus, though very good looking, was not as popular as Sirius and James. No, Remus was the quiet one that almost always had his nose in a book, while Peter… Well, Peter was usually the odd man out. He truthfully didn't fit in with the three boys and he knew it, although he was very happy that they considered him a friend.

Feeling relieved of the stressful conversation that had just been taking place, Remus seized the opportunity to change the subject. "How was your summer, Peter?"

Peter grinned. "Oh it was great," he squeaked, "My family went to visit my Grandparents; oh the food…"

It was at this point that Remus began tuning everything out. He honestly didn't mean to be rude, but his mind was so overrun with thoughts that he couldn't help submitting to them. It was several minutes later that Remus checked his pocket watch and saw that it was time for the Prefect's meeting, which James would be conducting along with Head Girl, Lily Evans. "James, come on, we'd better get going or we'll be late," he said.

James rolled his eyes. "Do we have to?" he whined, slowly rising to his feet and walking over to the compartment door, "I hate meetings."

"Hey, think of it this way, you'll get to spend an hour with Lily," Remus told him, "if not more than that."

James's face lit up with excitement. "Ooh, good point!" he exclaimed as he slid the compartment door open and stepped out, "Hurry up then, Remus, we don't want to be late!"

"Well this is a new development," said a soft voice from down the hall, "James Potter telling someone they don't want to be late? What has this world come to?"

Remus smiled at the red-haired witch. "Hello, Lily, good holiday?"

"Better than previous holidays, as you know," she replied, "and yours?"

"A bit boring really," he replied with a small grin.

"Any more of those dreams about that girl?" Lily asked.

Remus went pink as James, Sirius, and Peter all looked at him curiously. "Ahem, I'd rather… I'd rather not talk about that just now, if you don't mind."

"Certainly," Lily said in understanding, "shall we go?"

"We'll be there in just a minute," James said, grabbing Remus's shoulder as he began following Lily.

Lily gave him a curious look but quickly shrugged it off and said, "If you're late, Potter, I will personally see to it that your run as Head Boy is miserable."

James grinned widely. "We'll be along shortly, Lily flower."

"Call me that again and I'll hex you, Potter," Lily sneered before turning and storming off down the corridor.

As soon as Lily was out of ear shot, Remus whipped around, knocking James's hand off his shoulder. "Don't even think about asking me anything on the matter," he hissed.

Sirius narrowed his eyes on Remus and asked, "Why are we just finding out about this?"

"Because I knew you lot would react just as you are right now."

James looked hurt. "Remus, this is the first time you've kept something from us," he said, "Why?"

Remus sighed heavily. "Listen, I'm sorry if you feel that I've hurt you; that wasn't my intention, but this isn't something that can simply be solved by my best mates," he said, "Please, just let me deal with this myself."

Peter looked confused as he asked, "You've been dreaming about a girl? Is she someone we know?"

"Peter, please just let it go," Remus said.

James sighed loudly, running his hand through his hair. "All right, Moony we should get to the Prefect's meeting; but don't think this has ended."

Remus groaned and let a soft growl escape his lips as the two turned and began heading in the direction Lily had gone just moments before. "Now don't be angry, Remus," James said.

"You're butting in to something that's none of your business, James."

"Remus, you're one of my best mates and I don't like seeing you down like this."

Remus sighed heavily. "James, listen; I appreciate the fact that you're trying to cheer me up and all, but it's not your problem; it's mine and it's going to stay that way."

James shook his head, saying, "Sorry, Moony but as your friend, I'm not going to give up on this."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Remus stared out the window of the compartment he, Sirius, James, and Peter were sitting in. He and James had just come back from making rounds and they had a few minutes to spare so they had decided to spend the rest of the train ride with their friends. At the moment, James and Sirius were chatting excitedly about something they had done over the summer and Peter was sleeping, as always.

Remus had tried to listen to James and Sirius tell their summer tales, but his mind kept wandering to other things; things he had long since given up on in his young years. Things he was certain he was never going to have. One of those things, the main thing, was love. He longed so much for someone who would love him, all of him, unconditionally. However, considering his lycanthropy, he didn't think that was possible.

His parents, of course, loved him no matter what but he wanted the love of a woman other than his mother; someone who wouldn't look at him like scum because of what he was. That's what he wanted, and that's what he had given up on a long time ago. He had given up and he didn't think that anyone would be able to light a spark of hope in his heart.

With a small sigh, Remus put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Flashes of a pair of deep honey brown eyes filled his mind; eyes that he had seen many times before in his dreams. It almost felt as if he knew the person those eyes belonged to every time he saw them in his mind, but he had never seen those eyes in person before so how could he possibly know whose eyes they were?

Just then, James's voice broke through his thoughts. Remus looked up at him questioningly. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were alright," James said.

"Fine," Remus said with little conviction.

"You know, you really should try a little harder if you want us to believe you," Sirius stated with a small smile. "So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing… I don't want to talk about it."

James raised an eyebrow and gave Remus a questioning look. "Does it have anything to do with the dreams Lily asked you about?"

Remus went pink in the face. He hated it when his friends could see through him like this. He much preferred the days when he could keep things to himself, but since the day he had "told" James, Sirius, and Peter about his lycanthropy, James and Sirius had been able to read him like a book. "Yes, and I don't want to talk about it."

"So you can talk to Lily about them, but not your best mates?" James questioned. "That's just great. I don't know about you Sirius, but I feel really loved."

"Yeah, it's so nice to know that one of our best mates trusts a girl more than his friends," Sirius said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Remus gave them a half-hearted angry glare and rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright, alright, but if I tell you this, you have to promise…"

"Not to say anything," Sirius interrupted. "Yes we know."

"You have to promise not to laugh or poke fun at me," Remus finished.

"Promise," the two boys said in unison as they each drew an 'x' over their heart.

"Alright… I've been having this reoccurring dream about this… girl," he said.

Sirius and James looked at each other, each wiggling their eyebrows. "A girl? What girl?" Sirius asked, looking back at Remus with much interest.

"That's just the thing, I have no idea," Remus told them. "All I ever see is her eyes."

"And you don't know whose eyes they are?" James asked.

Remus shook his head. "Not a ruddy clue," he said. "They're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen though; deep brown, like warm honey."

Sirius and James smiled knowingly at each other. "I think Remus has found his mate," Sirius said.

"Yeah, but there's a problem," James said. "Remus doesn't know who she is."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, that does pose a bit of a problem."

Remus let out a low growl. "You two promised not to poke fun," he said.

"We're not poking fun," Sirius told him. "We're pointing out the obvious."

"And what exactly would that be?" Remus questioned.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one," he said sarcastically. "You're in love mate."

Remus's gray eyes clouded momentarily in confusion as those words hit his ears. "What? In love?" he asked. "What the bloody hell makes you think that?"

"Please, the look on your face when you described her eyes said it all," James said.

"Yeah, you looked like James whenever he talks about Lily," Sirius added.

James gave Sirius a playfully harsh look. "Hey!"

Sirius laughed and moved away as James aimed a punch at his arm. "Oi, I'm only saying what I see," he stated.

Remus turned and looked out the window as James and Sirius began a playful argument. He wasn't sure if what Sirius had said was true; how could he be in love with someone he's never even met, much less completely seen? Was that even possible? He personally didn't think so, but Sirius was too much of a lover to mistake loving looks.

With a deep sigh, Remus decided that he'd just have to wait and see if Sirius and James were right. Until that time, he was going to do his best to not think about whom those beautiful eyes belonged to. Truthfully, part of him didn't even want to know for he was afraid that, should this mystery girl find out his secret, she would leave him and never look back.

At that moment, the train came to a stop and Remus came out of his thoughts. He stood up and stretched his stiff muscles for a moment before turning and grabbing the school books he had planned on looking through if he had gotten the chance. Alas, no such chance had come for as soon as he had come back with James from the Prefect's meeting, he had gone to thinking.

After grabbing his books, he moved to the compartment door and slid it open, waiting there for his three friends. James smiled at him as he walked past, as did Sirius, though Sirius's smile was a bit wicked and full of mischief. Remus was curious to know what was going on behind those playful eyes of his, but he knew better than to question him, for he most often found that the answer was quite childish and playfully evil.

Once Peter had passed him, Remus stepped out of the compartment and let the door slide shut. The four then began walking down the corridor of the train, Remus pausing here and there to help a first year or two with their things. "Remus, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Remus turned and saw Lily walking toward him. "Of course," he said.

Lily quickly caught up to him and gave him an apologetic smile. "I want to apologize for earlier," she said. "I shouldn't have mentioned those dreams of yours."

"Its fine, Lily," Remus replied with a kind smile. "No harm was done."

"It's just that; I didn't realize you hadn't told your friends about them yet…"

"I hadn't told them at the time," Remus interrupted, "but now they know so it's quite alright."

Lily nodded and continued, "I'm sure there was plenty said that was of interest," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

Remus let out a hearty laugh at those words. "Well, Peter didn't really say much… if anything, he was asleep. However, James and Sirius think I'm in love," he said.

"Hmm, well that's one thing Potter and I have in common then," Lily said.

"What?"

Lily cleared her throat and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I think Potter and Black have it right," she said. "I think you're in love."

Remus gave her a look of disbelief. "You can't seriously think that," he said. "I've never even seen this girls face… never even seen these eyes in person. How can one be in love with someone they've never met?"

"Oh come on, Remus; haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Yes, but if I've never seen…"

Lily rolled her eyes in light annoyance and sighed. "You're being too logical," she said. "Honestly, can't you listen to your heart for once instead of letting your brain do the talking?"

"Me? Too logical?"

"Yes," Lily said simply.

Remus rubbed his forehead in thought as they stepped off the train and began heading toward the place where the carriages picked up the students to take them up to the castle. "Alright, say I am in love with this girl," he said after a moment, "there's no way she'd ever feel the same about me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Lily, you know what I am," he said quietly. "Can you honestly tell me that someone would love me after finding out about that?"

"So you're going to give up on love just because you don't think anyone could love you if they found about your lycanthropy?" Lily questioned almost venomously. "Remus Lupin, I'm surprised at you."

"Lily, people look down on my kind," he argued in a deep whisper. "We're treated like scum by the Wizarding community as a whole and you know it."

"That doesn't mean that you are scum," Lily argued back. "Remus, the wolf is a part of you it's not who you are."

"But…"

Lily shook her head. "No 'buts', Remus," she said, placing her hand on his arm and giving him a stern look. "You're one of the kindest and most selfless people I know. If people can't look past your lycanthropy to see that then they don't deserve to have you in their life."

The two came to the spot where the horseless carriages were waiting to take them to the school. Remus could see Sirius standing next to a carriage with Peter; James was nowhere in sight. "Maybe you're right, Lily," he said as they made their way to where Sirius was standing.

Lily let out a small laugh. "Remus, I didn't make Head Girl by being wrong," she joked.

Remus laughed and nodded. "No, I imagine not," he said, looking around to see if he could spot James.

"Oi, Remus, wait up!"

Remus and Lily both stopped and turned. James was gently pushing his way through a small crowd of third year girls that were mooning over him. Remus laughed as one of the girls attempted to latch on to James's arm. James smiled and winked at the girl kindly before gently shaking her off and closing the distance between himself and Remus and Lily.

"How'd you get way back there?" Remus asked as James finally reached them. "You were ahead of me a while ago."

"I was double checking that no first years got left behind," he replied. "All the train compartments are empty and I saw Hagrid through one of the windows calling for the first years so I think it's safe to say that all first years are accounted for."

"Well I'm glad to see that you've started taking some responsibility for a change, Potter," Lily said. "You are Head Boy after all and the younger students will be looking up to you, especially the first years."

James turned a light shade of pink and ran his hand over the back of his neck. "I don't know why they'd look up to me," he said. "I'm always getting into trouble."

"You're popular with the girls, James," Remus said logically. "What boy wouldn't admire that?"

James didn't have time to respond for at that moment, a loud bang echoed across the platform followed by yell of anger. James and Lily bolted into a run, Remus right on their heels, drawing their wands from their robes as they did so. When they arrived at the scene of the disturbance, none of them were surprised at what lay before them.

Sirius was standing amid a large group of students, wand at the ready, staring amusedly at a tall, thin boy with greasy black hair and sallow skin; whose wand was also at the ready. "Oh come on, Snape," Sirius was saying with harsh laugh, "you can do better than that!"

The boy called Snape sneered and flicked his wand wordlessly. A jet of red light shot from the tip of his wand, missing Sirius by mere centimeters. Sirius shot a jet of black light back at Snape which hit him in the stomach, doubling him over.

Lily raised her wand and shot a small stream of red sparks into the air silencing the group of students surrounding the duelers. She kept her gaze on the two boys that had caused the fray, daring them to try anything else.

James swallowed and cleared his throat. "Alright everyone, move it along," he said. "There's nothing more to see."

Lily waited a moment for a few students to pass her and then walked right over to Sirius and Snape. Sirius turned and began moving along with the crowd. "Get back here, Sirius!" she said harshly.

Sirius stopped mid-step and turned, walking back to where he had been standing before. "What the bloody hell did you two think you were doing?" Lily asked. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Especially you, Severus; you're a Prefect. I want an explanation."

Both boys began speaking at once, each trying to be heard over the other. "One at a time!" Lily said, silencing them. "Severus, you first."

"I was simply minding my own business, walking to the carriages, when Black here thought it would be funny to jinks me," said the greasy haired boy.

Lily looked at Sirius. "Is that true, Sirius?" she asked.

"You know it is, Lily," Snape said before Sirius could answer. "You remember what he did to me last year."

Sirius took a threatening step toward Snape, pointing his wand at him again, and snapped, "You foul git! If you had kept your offensively large nose out of our business…"

"If you hadn't told me about that bloody tree…"

"Enough!" Lily said. "I've never seen such childish behavior in all my life!"

Snape looked at Lily and pointed at Sirius. "He tried to kill me last year!"

BANG!

Sirius had shot a jet of purple light at Snape, causing Snape to nearly hit the hard ground.

"ACCIO!" Lily yelled, pointing her wand at Sirius's.

CRACK!

Snape had regained his balance and had hit Sirius in the chest with a Levitation Spell. Sirius was now hanging in mid-air, upside down. Lily shrieked and turned on Snape. "You put him down!" she snapped.

Snape flicked his wand and Sirius was dropped to the ground. Sirius quickly jumped to his feet and lunged at Snape. "You disgusting…" He spat out a string of words that made Lily's mouth drop in disbelief as James and Remus grabbed his arms and yanked him back.

Lily overcame her shock and summoned Snape's wand to her. "That's twenty points each from Slytherin and Gryffindor for dueling!" she said angrily. "Severus, as a Prefect, I expected more from you!"

"Lily I…" Snape began.

Lily held up her hand and shook her head. "I'm not going to listen to excuses, Severus," she said.

Snape pointed at the three boys and scowled. "They nearly killed me last year and you're siding with them?"

"James saved your skin, Snivelus and you know it!" Sirius spat.

"Only because he knew you would all be expelled if your joke had played out the way you had wanted it to!" Snape spat back venomously, staring straight at Remus.

Remus looked down at the ground, Snape's words hitting him hard.

James took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak but Lily beat him to it. "Don't you blame Remus for what happened!" she hissed. "Don't you dare!"

"But he…"

"You got nosy about where he went every month and instead of leaving it alone, you decided to take it upon yourself to uncover his secret," Lily continued. "Yes, Sirius was wrong to provoke your curiosity the way he did, but you're smart enough to know better than to poke around in other people's affairs."

Lily took a deep breath and gave Snape his wand back. "Now move along," she told him, "and don't let me catch you engaging in a duel with anyone else."

Knowing when he was defeated, Snape took his wand and hurried off to get a carriage to the castle. James and Remus waited until Snape was out of sight before letting go of Sirius's arms and putting their own wands back in their robes.

Lily gave Sirius a stern look as she handed him his wand and said, "I don't want to catch you dueling with anyone again either, Sirius."

"You should have let me finish him," Sirius said. Then, noticing the look of shock and concern on her face, rushed to continue. "Oh I wouldn't have killed him, Lily. I would have just given him a reason to never bother me or my friends again."

"I'm not worth going through all of that, Sirius," Remus said quietly. "He has every right to be angry about what happened last year."

Sirius threw his arms in the air after tucking his wand into his robes and growled low in frustration. "Oh for Merlin's sake! Remus, you have no more control over your actions during a full moon than a baby has over its bladder!" he said. "How many times do we have to tell you it's not your fault before you'll believe us?"

Remus ran a hand through his hair angrily and sighed. "Look," he said, looking at all three of them in turn, "you have no idea what's it like! You have no clue how it feels to see everything happening around you, to be unable to control what you're doing! Yes, you prevented any harm from coming to Severus that night, but you won't always be around to do that!"

With nothing more to say, Remus turned and made his way to the carriages.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Remus lay on his bed with his hands behind his head. He'd been lying like this for about a half hour when the door to the seventh year Gryffindor dormitory opened and Sirius walked in. "Oh sod off and get back to your knitting," Sirius shouted before slamming the door.

Remus looked at him curiously and sat up. "What was that all about?" he asked softly.

Sirius huffed angrily as he flopped down on his own bed. "Gertrude Kettleman," he said. "Blasted girl won't leave me alone."

Remus gave him a small smile. "Shouldn't have led her on last year," he said.

"I didn't lead her on," Sirius said defensively.

"Then what do you call snogging her in every broom cupboard or closet and then ignoring her?"

"Having a bit of fun," Sirius replied with a bit of a grin on his face. "She's a great snog."

"Did you ever think about actually going on a date or two with her; to get to know her?"

"Well, no," Sirius confessed. "She's not really my type."

Remus rolled his eyes. "She's a girl, Sirius that makes her your type."

"Oi, who's side are you on anyway?" Sirius asked with a small laugh.

"Don't you get it, Sirius?" he asked. "Gertrude's crazy about you. She's willing to love you for who you are."

Sirius laughed. "All the girls here love me for who I am… Well, maybe not Lily, but then again…"

"My point is," Remus said in frustration, "there's a girl down there that really likes you and you're just tossing her away like some rag. There are people in this world that would love to be in your position."

"By 'people' you mean yourself; don't you?" Sirius questioned with a smirk.

"Not just me, but yes."

Sirius's face went serious. "You could have that if you weren't so dim to think you didn't deserve love."

Remus flopped back down on his bed and groaned loudly. "Are we seriously on that again?"

"You brought it up," Sirius said indignantly. "Besides, it's not like you haven't had opportunities to date."

"And you know exactly how that would end up," Remus said with a huff.

"A date with the right woman might just end up with you getting married eventually."

"Oh I can just see my proposal now," Remus said in mock dreaminess. "Will you marry me? Oh and by the way, I'm a werewolf. Yeah, that'd go over real well."

Sirius chuckled and said, "Well, I wouldn't suggest waiting until you're proposing to break the news of your furry little problem."

"This isn't funny, Sirius."

Sirius went serious. "I know it's not funny, Remus," he said. "I'm serious when I say that you'll find someone an…"

"Listen, I've told you before, I don't want to talk about this, alright?"

"Fine," Sirius said curtly as he stood up. "You know, you amaze me. You're truly the smartest guy I know but when it comes to love; you're so stupid."

And with that, Sirius threw the door open and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Three weeks later…

Remus exited the school library, stuffing his Charms essay into his book bag. He had missed dinner in order to finish it, a fact he was reminded of when his stomach rumbled loudly. If truth be told, he had missed more meals in the past few weeks than he cared to count. Not that I meant to miss all of the meals that I did, he thought.

As his stomach rumbled again, Remus maneuvered his book bag and pulled his pocket watch out to check the time. It was almost time for curfew so he felt there was no point in taking the time to grab a quick bite to eat. Instead, he continued walking to Gryffindor tower; doing his best to ignore his grumbling stomach.

He was so focused on trying to ignore his stomach that he didn't realize he had reached the portrait that guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. "Password?"

Remus looked up at the portrait in confusion when it suddenly dawned on him where he was. "Oh, um Gargoyle," he said and the portrait swung open.

The common room was buzzing with noise, which he knew would be dreadful for his studying, so he decided to go up to his dormitory. He quickly climbed the spiral staircase and entered the room belonging to the seventh years. "Oh thank Merlin!"

Remus jumped at the sudden out burst and swore. "I hate it when you do that, Sirius," he said.

Sirius chuckled as he leapt of his bed and walked over to Remus. "Sorry, mate," he said. "I've just been so bored! I almost resorted to pulling my hair out."

Remus moved around Sirius and set his things down on a small table that sat underneath the window of the dormitory. "So why don't you go find James?" he asked as he sat down at the table. "I'm sure he'd love to go off and pull some sort of prank with you."

Sirius put his hand to his heart and feigned shock. "Can my ears have heard you right? Remus Lupin, a Prefect, is actually suggesting that someone make mischief?"

"It's not like I have any control over what you guys get yourselves into," Remus replied.

"True, but I can't go find James right now; he's doing detention with McGonagall," Sirius replied.

"What'd he do this time?" Remus questioned, pulling his Potions book out of his bag.

Sirius took a seat in the chair across from Remus and chuckled again. "Got caught putting the Bat Bogey hex on Snivelus."

Remus sighed as he opened his book and began flipping through it. "He's never going to get Lily's attention if he keeps doing things like that to Severus," he said softly.

"He was only defending himself; that sniveling git nearly hit him with Serpentsortia," Sirius argued.

"What? Severus is a Prefect, he shouldn't be cursing people," Remus said, finally looking up at Sirius with a look of disapproval. "But even still, James is Head Boy and he shou…"

"Oh come off it, Remus," Sirius interrupted. "Hey, let's get the map out an…"

"I'm sorry, mate, but I've got too much work to do," Remus said over him. "That last full moon left me in the hospital wing for a week. Besides, last I saw the map, James had it."

Sirius leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. "You know, I wasn't going to ask, but since you brought it up…"

"What is it?" Remus asked in frustration.

"My, we're touchy tonight," Sirius commented before continuing. "What was with all the clawing and howling? From what I recall, you haven't done that since before James, Peter, and I became Animagi."

Remus ran a hand over the back of his neck and sighed as he picked up a quill he had pulled out of his book bag. "I had that dream again," he said weakly. "You know the one with the eyes?"

"A dream made you go all wild like that?"

Remus chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. "I've never had a dream in wolf form before," he said. "It could have been that, or any number of other factors, I don't know."

Just then, the door open and James walked in. Shouting could be heard from downstairs and James turned around and shouted, "FOR THE LAST TIME; I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR BLOODY BOOK!" before slamming the door.

"Whose bloody book didn't you take?" Sirius asked.

James crossed over to his bed and flopped down face first on to it. "Lily's," he said. "She's convinced I took one of her spell books."

Sirius cringed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry mate; I never would've taken it if I'd known…"

James got off his bed and threw his pillow at Sirius's head. "Sirius you ponce! Lily thinks it was me that took it!"

"I said I was sorry!" Sirius said, chucking the pillow back at him. "I'll go talk to her in the morning."

"You'll go talk to her now you prat! I can't believe you'd do such a thing, knowing damn well I'd be the one…"

"It looked interesting and I knew she'd never let me borrow it, so I nicked it."

"You know Lily always…"

"Oh will you shut up, Prongs? We've got more important things to discuss," Sirius snapped.

James scowled at him. "Like what?"

"Like the dream Remus has been having."

For the first time since he came into the room, James looked over at Remus. "What dream?" he asked.

"The one with those brown eyes," Remus replied.

"You had it again?"

Remus nodded. "Remember the full moon?" he asked.

"Yeah, you were clawing and scratching like a… well, like a werewolf."

"That's very observant, James you know since that's exactly what he happens to be," Sirius said with a laugh.

James put his hand to his forehead as if he were feeling for a fever. "Bloody hell, I think I've been hanging around Peter too much today," he said with a laugh.

Sirius smirked. "They must be some pretty amazing eyes to get ol' Moony all worked up like that, eh Prongs?"

James walked over to the table and smacked Sirius on the back of the head as he sat down with his friends. Sirius gave him a questioning look as James said, "So, do you think this dream of yours caused you to act like that?"

"Maybe," Remus said thoughtfully, "though I'll have to look through some books to be sure. I mean, there could be any number of reasons a werewolf would act like that. They are wild after all."

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "Typical Remus, always turning to books for the answers."

"It's what I know, Sirius," Remus told him. "I can't go running off to ask someone else about my problems the way you two can because no one would understand my problems. I've had to come to grips with that since I became the savage beast that I am. So instead, I turn to books."

James and Sirius looked at him in confusion. "Of course you can go to someone else about your problems; that's what friends are there for," Sirius said.

Remus shook his head. "You don't understand," he said simply. "I've been shunted by the Wizarding community as a whole since the day I got bit. I'm looked at as scum because of my condition."

"Well that's because most of the Wizarding world is made up of slimy gits," James said indignantly.

Sirius nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, just look at the stupid prats I have to call 'family'."

"Exactly," James said. "They've shunted Sirius because he's different from them; he's better if you ask me."

Remus growled a bit. "This isn't the same thing!" he nearly yelled. "So you've been pushed away by your family for being opposed to their close-minded pureblood ways. That's better than people looking down on you because you're some kind of monster."

Sirius pushed his chair back violently as he stood and grabbed the neck of Remus's shirt. "You listen to me, Remus Lupin," he snarled. "You are _not_ a monster. You're the most selfless guy I know and I'm not going to sit around and listen to you put yourself down!"

Remus's upper lip curled up as a menacing growl escaped his throat. His eyes glowed gold in anger as he stared directly into Sirius's gray ones. "Let go if you know what's good for you," he snarled in a dark voice that was not like him.

Sensing just how angry Remus was, James stood up and began trying to loosen Sirius's grip on Remus's shirt. "Sirius, let go of him!" he said sternly.

Sirius shook him off and continued to glare at Remus. "I can't think of who actually deserves to find love and be happy more than you, Remus," he said. "You've had chances at it too but you continue to push love away from you, why?"

"You know why!" Remus choked out angrily, grabbing Sirius's wrist and prying his hand off of him easily. He took several deep breaths as he continued, saying, "I've explained it to you more times than Peter can count and yet you still won't listen."

"Well if I'm not listening, it's because you're just making up an excuse!"

Remus stood up and slammed his palm down on the table. "Do you think I _want_ to be alone?" he asked. "I don't. I want what every other guy out there wants; someone to spend the rest of my life with, but that's never going to happen for me and that's something that I've got to live with."

"There's someone out there for you, Remus," Sirius said, his voice a forced calm. "All you have to do is find her."

Remus pulled at his hair and growled wolfishly. "You're just basing that on the fact that I've been having a reoccurring dream about a girl whose eyes are the only bit of her I've ever seen!"

"Alright, you've both made good points now can we all please just sit down and talk like the civilized people we are?" James asked.

Sirius ignored him and said, "The way you spoke about those eyes on the train here was pure. I could see in your eyes then, and I can see in them now, that you're in love with this girl and that you want to find her."

"Say I _am_ in love and that I _do_ want to find this girl, the second she finds out about my lycanthropy she'll turn her back on me," Remus said.

"You don't know that, Remus," James said quietly. "Whoever those eyes you're dreaming about belong to, I bet she's the one that'll understand you the way no one else can."

Sirius threw his hands up in dismissal. "You know what? Obviously Remus here is doomed to be alone for the rest of his life so there's no point in trying to tell him otherwise," he said.

James and Remus looked at Sirius in disbelief. "Sirius, why would you say something like that?" James questioned.

"Because it's what Remus wants to hear."

"That's the most ridiculous…"

"Don't you get it, James?" Sirius asked. "Remus doesn't want to be told he can find love; he wants everyone to pity him the way he pities him-self."

Without any sort of warning, Remus's fist collided with Sirius's eye forcefully causing him to stumble back several feet. "Don't you EVER say that I pity myself!" he growled.

Sirius gingerly touched the area surrounding his eye and glared at Remus. "But don't you see, Remus; that's exactly what you're doing with all this 'I don't deserve to be loved' bullocks," he said before turning and walking to the door.

Remus let out an exasperated sigh as Sirius slammed the door to their room behind him. James watched him silently for a few moments, giving him a bit of time to cool down before saying, "He's sort of right, you know."

"You agree with him?"

James nodded as he sat down in his seat again. "Listen, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but being your best mate, I feel it necessary to tell you that you're being really thick headed."

Remus gave him a look of disbelief. "Me? Thick headed?"

"Yes. Each time a girl has hinted to you that she fancies you, you find some way to push her further from you instead of pulling her toward you," James explained even though he knew Remus already knew that fact.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me," Remus said quietly, sitting down at the table again.

"I know that, and Sirius knows that but… You said just a few minutes ago that you wanted someone to spend the rest of your life with, right?"

Remus nodded.

"Well, how do you expect to find that 'someone' if you don't go looking for them?"

"I assume you're talking about the owner of the eyes in my dream?"

James nodded. "Not all girls would run away from someone like you after finding out about your furry little problem. Take Lily for example; you two have been friends for several years, right? And does she know your secret?"

"Not all girls are like Lily Evans," Remus commented with a smirk, knowing James could go one forever about Lily.

"Yes, that's very true; she's one in a million galleons," he said dreamily. "But there's a girl out there who will be just as accepting of you as Lily is, if not more so."

Remus shook his head and chuckled at his friend's stubborn assurance. "How can you be so sure?"

James smiled brightly. "Because I believe that every person in the world has a perfect match waiting for them somewhere," he said. "And who knows, she might even be a werewolf in your case."

"That'd certainly make the whole love thing easier, wouldn't it?" Remus questioned with a laugh.

James stood and rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully, messing his already messy hair up even more. "Believe me when I tell you that the whole love thing is never easy."

Remus smirked. I think it might get a bit easier for you this year, mate, he thought.

Sirius stomped down the stairs and into the common room. He could not believe how thick headed Remus was being. There has to be some way to get him to realize he's good enough to be loved, he thought as he slumped into one of the armchairs by the fireplace.

He reached into his robes and pulled out a small book from one of the pockets. He flipped it open and began rifling through the pages and as he did so, he came across a page that was very interesting. That's it, he thought with a big grin. I've gotta tell James!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

The next day…

James stared at Sirius quietly for several minutes. "I don't know mate, it sounds really risky."

Sirius pulled a small book out of his robes and opened it. "It's rather straight forward really," he said, finding the appropriate page and handing it to James.

James took the book and read over the pages Sirius had turned to. His eyes widened as he realized exactly what Sirius wanted to do. "Sirius, you've got to be joking."

"No, it's perfect… Don't you see what this could do for him?"

"Yes, I see the prospects of what it could do, but this is some seriously powerful magic," James pointed out. "Are you sure we can even perform such a spell?"

Sirius scratched his head thoughtfully. "Well, it'll take a bit of time to make sure we have the timing and all the ingredients we need," he said, "but I'm sure we can manage it. I mean, we've already accomplished things that even most fully grown Wizards can't do."

"I know that, but you have to admit that this is bigger than anything we've ever attempted."

"So what? I'm up for challenging myself, are you?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, we're not talking about a school prank here, we're talking about messing with someone's life and I'm not sure that's something we should do."

Sirius leaned back in his chair and huffed. "What's the matter with you? Ordinarily you'd be chomping at the bit to do something like this."

James ran his hand through his hair and sighed heavily as he read over the pages again. "You're sure you thought this through?"

"I was up half the night thinking it through," Sirius told him. "So what d' ya say?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, James," Sirius pleaded. "I can't do this without you."

James thought for a few moments then said, "Alright, but you've got to swear we won't perform the spell until we're absolutely certain we've got everything worked out."

"I swear," he said. "I don't want to make any mistakes with this."

"Alright then," James agreed. "Hey, where'd you get this book anyway?"

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "It's um… it's the book I nicked from Lily."

James looked at him in shock. "What would Lily be doing with a book like this?"

"Beats me," Sirius said. "I just thought it was interesting so I took it."

"Well, she's already thought I took it so we should probably make a copy of the pages we need and give the book back to her."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said James as he rifled through his bag for a quill and parchment.

"Do you think… do you think I use women?"

James looked over at him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's just something Remus said to me a few weeks ago."

"No, I don't think you use women," he said. "I just think maybe you haven't found the right girl for you yet… Sheesh, what's with all this love talk?"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "I don't know, mate, maybe you're rubbing off on us. Merlin help us if that's the case."

"Hey, Potter!"

James and Sirius looked up to find Lily climbing through the portrait hole. James quickly closed the book and shoved it into his robes. "Yes, Lily-flower?" he asked charmingly.

"We've got Heads duties to take care of, or have you forgotten that you're Head Boy already?" Lily asked, clearly annoyed at being addressed as 'Lily-flower'.

"OH! Right, sorry, Evans."

"You should be sorry!" Lily stated as she walked over to them. "I've been waiting for you for over twenty minutes."

Sirius snickered. "Did you hear that Prongs? Lily was waiting for you."

James stood up and grabbed his bag, making sure to swing it so that it hit Sirius. "Sorry, Lily, um… why don't we go to the um… the Great Hall and we can discuss the plans for Halloween."

"Fine, but I'm not going to…"

Sirius didn't hear any more of their argument because the portrait hole closed behind them. I swear those two are going to be married one day, he thought.

Remus yawned quietly as he closed his Potions book. He had just finished checking over his Potions essay for mistakes and he was quite glad to be finished with it. Potions was his least favorite subject, although Professor Slughorn was a very decent teacher and was fair to all students. In all honesty, he didn't think that there was anyone who truly enjoyed taking Potions; except Severus Snape and Lily Evans perhaps.

His stomach suddenly growled loudly causing Madame Pince to look at him harshly. "Sorry," Remus mouthed as he packed his things into his bag and left the library. He swung his bag over his shoulder and moved through the corridors to the Great Hall. It was nearing lunch time and he felt like he could eat a horse. Of course, once a month I really could eat a horse, he thought.

"Oi, Remus!"

Remus turned his head as he kept walking. "I'm not waiting Sirius," he called. "If you want to talk to me you'll have to run."

Sirius moved through a few people and easily caught up to him. "My, you're grouchy today," he said with a laugh.

"No, just hungry," Remus replied. "I can't remember the last time I actually sat down and had a full meal."

"That's because you're always in the library or off doing Prefect things," Sirius told him. "You've hardly spent any time with your pals, and when you do, we're always getting into arguments."

Remus chuckled softly as he shifted his bag on his shoulder. "Well, to be honest, I'm trying to avoid thinking about something and it's not easy to do that when you and James continue to prod me about love."

"We only do that because we want you to believe in yourself."

"I believe in myself just fine," Remus said as they walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, when it comes to your school work and knowledge of something, you're quite confident," Sirius retorted. "But when it comes to girls, you're completely hopeless."

Remus pulled a plate of sandwiches toward him and put a few on his plate. "I'm not hopeless, Sirius," he said flatly. "I just don't think it's logical that I'll find someone who will accept my difference."

Sirius poured himself some pumpkin juice and took a long drink. "You know, I'm not even going to argue with you about that."

Remus looked at him, his hands halfway to his mouth. "You're not?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nope, I've said all that I can to get you to realize that you're quite the loveable chap, and yet you choose to ignore my brilliant wisdom," he said, "so I've decided to just keep my mouth shut about you and love."

Remus took a big bite of his sandwich and chewed while looking at his friend thoughtfully. "Alright, who are you and what have you done with Sirius Black?"

Sirius laughed heartily. "I'm not an imposter of any kind, Remus," he said.

"I know you're not. I'm just shocked that you're not putting up a fight about this."

"Yeah well, I know when I'm fighting a losing battle."

The mischievous grin on Sirius's face gave Remus the impression that Sirius didn't think he was losing at all. He took another bite of his sandwich and was about to ask Sirius what he was up to when James appeared next to him and sat down. "I don't know about you but I'm famished," he said, pulling the plate of sandwiches and pitcher of pumpkin juice toward him.

"James, you're looking rather… happy," Sirius said with a large grin.

James took a long gulp of his pumpkin juice and a huge bite of his sandwich before saying, "I just spent the last two hours talking with Lily Evans."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You mean, you actually spoke with her… held a conversation?"

James grinned madly. "Yep."

Sirius's jaw dropped slightly, and then he grinned. "What did you two talk about?"

"Well, we've got everything sorted out for the Halloween Feast," James said.

Sirius and Remus burst into laughter. "You call discussing plans for a Halloween Feast 'talking'?" Sirius asked.

"Well, you've got to admit, it's a start," Remus said.

"Yeah!" said James, tearing off a bit of his sandwich and tossing it at Sirius.

"Did you two argue at all?" Remus asked curiously.

"Well, a bit over decoration ideas, but nothing major," James answered. "Although she still thinks I'm the one that took her book."

Sirius grinned and gave him a pointed look. "Well, if I remember correctly…"

James kicked him underneath the table and gave him a harsh look, hoping that Remus wouldn't catch it. No such luck however because Sirius let out a dog like whimper and glared at James. "You prat! What'd you do that for?"

Remus looked at the two of them curiously. He then took a drink and said, "Alright, what are you two up to?"

"Up to?" the two asked in unison, looking at Remus with big smiles.

"Yes, you two are planning something."

"What gives you that idea, Moony?" James asked.

"Hmm, how about the fact that I've known you two for the past seven years now?"

"And that automatically makes you think we're up to something?" Sirius questioned.

"When you're acting like this? Yes," Remus replied.

James sighed and raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, you caught us, mate," he said. "We're working on a prank for Halloween."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "It's going to be bigger and better than any we've ever pulled."

Remus looked at them worriedly. "What are you going to do?"

"It's probably better if you don't know," James said.

Looking at the extremely mischievous looks on their faces, Remus decided that James was probably right. "Ok," he said, "just answer me this; will it hurt anyone?"

"Not at all," they answered in unison.

"Alright then, I'm going to head off to Charms, are you two coming?"

"We'll be there in just a bit," Sirius said. "We'll catch you up, alright?"

Remus nodded and stood up, throwing his bag over his shoulder as he left. "Whew, that was a close one!" Sirius said. "I can't believe you kicked me!"

"You were about to open your big mouth about that book!" James stated in a harsh whisper.

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!" James argued. "Now look, we've got to copy down everything we need from those few pages and get this book back to Lily."

"There's no way we're going to get the chance to do that with Remus around," Sirius stated.

James nodded in agreement. "That's why you're going to do it during your free period after Charms."

Sirius's jaw dropped. "Me? Why me?"

James smiled and shoved the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth before saying, "Because it was your idea."

Sirius gave James an indignant look as he handed the book to him and left the Great Hall. Sirius stuffed the book into his robes and gulped down the last of his pumpkin juice before leaving the Hall himself and catching up to James. "Hey, you know, considering we told Remus we're going to be pulling a prank on Halloween, I think we should plan something," he said.

James grinned. "Padfoot my old friend, we are planning something," he said. "I think that if we can get all supplies we need for this spell to work by Halloween, then we'll cast it that night, just before the feast. But, just in case, we'll have to plan something spectacular."

Sirius grinned widely and put his arm around James's shoulders. "Prongs, I like the way you think."

"I know, isn't it grand? Ok so here's what we'll do…"

Later that afternoon, James was in the common room laying on the floor by the fireplace working on some homework. He'd never been the best student but he always managed to make good marks in his classes. Honestly, he hadn't been planning on doing his homework that night, but Sirius and Peter had somehow managed to get a detention and Remus was probably off in the library… As usual… so, with nothing better to do, he figured he'd get some work done on his Transfiguration essay.

"James?"

James looked up from his Transfiguration book with his quill between his teeth and looked at Lily questioningly. "Es?"

"Sorry?" Lily asked with a light chuckle. "Would you mind speaking without your quill in your mouth?"

James rolled his eyes at his stupidity and took the quill out of his mouth. "Sorry," he said. "Yes?"

"Um, I was just wondering if you could help me with something."

James stared at her curiously. "Sure, what is it?"

"May I?" Lily asked, pointing to the floor next to him as he sat up.

"Of course."

Lily sat down and ran a hand through her hair nervously. "Ok, well um… I've been doing a lot of thinking," she said. "I'd really like to find a way to get Remus to see that he deserves love just as much as the rest of us, regardless of his… 'furry little problem' as you like to call it."

James nodded and furrowed his brow. "Ok, so what do you need my help with?"

"Well, I haven't been able to think of anything yet and I was hoping that, given your expertise in mischief, you'd be able to help me think of something."

James thought for a moment about whether or not he should let her in on Sirius's plan. Then, realizing that she'd be a great asset, he smiled. "Well, as it just so happens, Sirius has already come up with something."

"Really?"

James nodded.

Lily looked a bit worried. "Is it dangerous?"

"Only if it's not done right," James told her. "Now, if I tell you this plan and you decide not to help us with it, you have to swear you'll keep it a secret."

Lily chewed on her bottom lip for a moment and then nodded. "Alright, what's the plan?"

James smiled and Lily listened intently as he told her about Sirius taking the book from her and finding the spell. She had read through the book and remembered the spell he was talking about. "You were right when you said it was only dangerous if done incorrectly," she said when he had finished telling her the plan. "A spell like that is a very tricky one and that particular one has to be done with great care."

"It's risky, yes, but Sirius and I believe that we can do it," James told her. "And considering how risky it is, we're not going to do it until we're sure nothing can go wrong."

Lily nodded. "That's a smart decision," she said. "Ok, now, if I remember correctly, there's a potion involved; I can handle that, and keeping Remus from finding out about any of this."

James grinned. "So, you're going to help us?"

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Two weeks later…

"Are you sure it's alright for us to be in here?"

Lily looked at James and nodded as they entered the Potions dungeon. "I like to practice potion making from time to time and Professor Slughorn told me I was welcome to use the room as long as I cleaned up after myself… and that it wasn't in use for lessons and such."

"Oh, now that's just not fair," James said as Lily walked over to the area where potions in progress were kept.

"Well, I asked him if it would be alright," Lily stated as she picked up a cauldron and placed in on the table James was now standing in front of.

James scrunched up his nose in disgust as Lily uncovered the cauldron. "What the bloody hell is that?" he asked as he peered into cauldron at the blackish green liquid.

Lily scowled at him and pushed his face away as she lit a small fire and placed the cauldron over it. "It's the potion needed to make the spell work."

"It smells disgusting!"

"Well, it's not finished yet!" Lily snapped. "There are still ingredients that need to be added and then it has to simmer for two hours."

"And then it's finished?" James asked. "I thought it looked more complicated than that."

Lily picked up a decent sized box and began pulling out several small boxes and vials of ingredients as she said, "Of course it won't be finished. Once it's simmered for the two hours, it has to cool and settle for a week."

James picked up a small vial filled with a mother-of-pearl colored liquid. "Amortentia?" he asked in amazement. "You can make Amortentia?"

"Well, it took me several tries to get it right, but yes."

"Impressive," James said. "I knew you were good at potions but I had no idea you were this good."

Lily's cheeks turned pink as she began stirring the foul smelling contents of her cauldron. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, how are we going to know if the potion works?"

Lily dumped a few things into the cauldron and rolled her eyes. "We test it of course," she said.

"You expect me to drink that stuff?"

"This potion isn't meant to be drunk, James," Lily told him.

"Then how are we going to test it?"

"I'm making just enough for four vials… two for testing, and two for the real thing. Get Remus alone and chuck the vials at the ground near his feet, if the potion works, there will be pink and blue smoke that blends and changes to purple," she explained. "He should get a bit drowsy but nothing will happen until the incantation is spoken."

Just then, Sirius entered. "What in blazes is that smell?"

"That's Lily's potion," James informed him.

"I pity the poor fool who has to drink it," Sirius said, scrunching his nose. "It smells like vomit."

Lily scowled at the both of them as she uncorked the vial of Amortentia and poured it into the cauldron. "Well if one of you would like to take the time to finish this, by all means, please do," she said.

Both Sirius and James lifted their hands in defeat as Sirius said, "Whoa, hey, no need to get your knickers in a bunch, I was only saying… Mmm fudge."

James laughed. "Amortentia makes you smell fudge?" he asked.

Sirius grinned broadly. "Yeah, your mum's fudge actually… and grass after a rain and roses," he said. "What do you smell?"

"Um, rain, broomstick polish, and… Lily, what's that flowery stuff you use?"

Lily looked up at James in confusion, and mild shock. "What flowery stuff?"

"I don't know… some kind of soap or shampoo maybe? It's not perfume; I know that, it's a faint kind of scent."

Lily chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before quietly saying, "I use a jasmine scented soap."

James looked at Sirius and said, "And jasmine."

Sirius let out a soft snigger of laughter and turned to Lily. "And what do you smell, Evans?" he asked.

"Yeah, Evans," James said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table, "what do you smell?"

Lily poured another ingredient into the potion and stirred. "I smell the sea, ink, and windblown hair," she replied, keeping her eyes on the potion, which was now a neon green color.

Sirius nudged James in the ribs and gave him a playful smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Hey, shouldn't one of you be watching out for Remus?" Lily asked. "We can't have him coming in here and finding out about this."

"Relax," Sirius scoffed, "I've got someone on it."

"Who?" James and Lily asked in unison.

"Peter."

James rolled his eyes. "Sirius, Peter's going to ruin everything, you toss pot!" he exclaimed, grabbing his school bag and heading to the door. "You know he can't stand Remus's questioning!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "James, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Remus to make sure he doesn't come near here until our lesson," replied James as he yanked the door open and left the room.

Sirius stared, open mouthed at the door as it slammed shut and turned to Lily. "What's with him?" he asked.

Lily gave him a questioning look. "Don't look at me, he's your best mate," she said.

Sirius shrugged and said, "So, that doesn't mean I always know what's going on in that head of his."

"And I do?" Lily asked. "Hand me the powdered unicorn horn please."

Sirius glanced around at the many ingredients sitting on the table and picked up a small box containing a silvery-white powder. "So, what exactly is this potion supposed to do to him?" he asked, handing Lily the box.

Lily measured out the appropriate amount as she said, "Well, unless the spell is said after it's thrown, nothing… except make him a bit drowsy."

"And, when the spell is said with it?"

Lily stirred the contents of the cauldron, which was now a deeper green and chewed on her bottom lip quietly for a moment so as to determine that it was the correct color before adding the next ingredient. "Well, the only thing I can be absolutely sure of is that he'll be transported to wherever his other half is," she replied.

"And what's the Amortentia for?"

Lily sighed and looked at him with annoyance written all over her face. "Amortentia is required in this potion in order for it to work properly," she told him. "It's so that he'll recognize his soul mate… now will you please stop asking me questions so that I can concentrate on this? It's a very tricky potion, you know."

"Sorry."

Sirius watched quietly as Lily continued to pour ingredients into the mixture and stir. After several minutes, he just couldn't resist asking, "So… windblown hair huh?"

Lily looked at him with a bored expression. Her green eyes widened as she noticed the suggestive look in his face. "Oh honestly, you can't possibly think that has anything to do with James."

"And who's to say it doesn't?" Sirius asked seriously. "James is on his broom fifty percent of his time here at Hogwarts."

"And so are loads of other students, Sirius," Lily retorted. "The smell of windblown hair could apply to any number of people at this school… not just James. Anyway, we're not supposed to be focusing on me, we're supposed to be focusing on Remus."

"Alright, alright… but you have to admit, there's a strong possibility that it is James you fancy," Sirius said, turning and heading to the door.

"Sirius, wait…"

Sirius stopped with his hand on the door handle and turned to look at her. "What?"

"If I tell you something, could you promise to keep it a secret?"

A week later…

Remus was sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch and doodling in his notebook. He had never considered himself a great artist but he was decent and liked to draw things he particularly liked. At the moment, he found himself trying to capture the beauty of the soft brown eyes he had been seeing in his dreams.

"Hello, Remus, old friend."

Remus looked up from his notebook, barely lifting his head. "Hello, Sirius," he said, "and to what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?"

"I was wondering if you'd mind helping me with my Transfiguration essay," Sirius replied.

Remus lifted his head completely and raised an eyebrow. "You actually expect me to believe that?"

"Well, coming from me, not exactly but I'm hoping you'll go along with it."

"If you're trying to get me to help you and James along with a prank, you're not going to succeed."

Sirius put his hand to his heart and feigned innocence. "I would never do such a thing!" he exclaimed.

Remus laughed and folded his arms on the table in front of him. "So what do you really want, Sirius?"

"Moony, my dear friend, I want you to just keep talking to me."

Remus looked around briefly and noticed that Gertrude was near by. "You're avoiding Gertrude," he said flatly.

Sirius nodded and mimicked Remus's posture by leaning forward and folding his own arms on the table. "Are you going to sit here and lecture me on love again?" he asked.

"No, but I will say that I don't think it's right for you to be avoiding her instead of just telling her you're not interested in her."

"Alright, you've made your point now let's move on," Sirius said with a slight roll of his eyes. "What are you drawing?"

Remus pulled his notebook closer to him, hiding the page he'd been drawing on and cleared his throat. "Nothing," he said, "just doodles."

Sirius looked at him skeptically and reached for the notebook. Although Remus was quick, Sirius's hand was quicker and he succeeded in taking the notebook. His eyes widened slightly as he looked over the page and said, "Wow, is this… are these the eyes you've been dreaming about?"

"Yes," Remus replied so softly that, had it not been for Sirius's excellent hearing, he would not have been heard.

"No wonder you can't help thinking about them," Sirius said, "they're beautiful. Even in black and white; or, gray and white as the case may be."

Remus sighed as Sirius handed him back his notebook and stared at the pair of eyes that had been 'haunting' him for months. "I just wish I knew who they belonged to," he stated.

"I'm sure you will soon enough," Sirius told him.

"With my luck, I highly doubt it."

Sirius scoffed and lightly banged his fisted on the table as he said, "You know Remus you really need to get your attitude on love adjusted."

"I know I do, Sirius, honestly… I just don't see how that's possible."

"I think you need a night out with the guys; that ought to cheer you up," Sirius said jovially.

Remus chuckled lightly as he said, "And just how do you propose we do that? We can't exactly sneak out of the castle; it's against the rules."

"Are you forgetting who we are, Moony?"

Remus raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "As if that would be possible," he said.

"Well then, come on, one night of rule breaking," Sirius whispered, "It'll do you some good to get in a little trouble every now and then."

"You think so, huh? Well, it is our final year…" Remus said thoughtfully.

"There's a good lad! We'll sneak into the kitchens and…"

Remus shook his head. "I didn't say I'd sneak out," he said pointedly, "I'll settle for staying up all night in the common room though."

Sirius rested his chin in his hand with a soft huff and said, "Well, I guess that's better than nothing… Alright, I'll tell Prongs and Wormtail."

Remus nodded and watched as Sirius stood up and made his way out of the Great Hall. There was something about the way Sirius was acting that gave Remus the impression that he was up to something… Possibly James too, he thought. He wasn't quite certain what exactly they were up to, but he was going to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Sirius found James and Peter in the Gryffindor common room. They still had another hour before their next class began so they were sitting near the fireplace playing a game of exploding snap. As Sirius approached, James looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Well? Did he agree to it?"

"Sort of… He agreed to join us here in the common room tonight," Sirius replied. "He refused to sneak out though."

James scratched his head a bit, messing up his already messy hair, and sighed. "That'll make things a bit more difficult," he said. "I mean; what if we get caught down here?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "We can cast a Silencing Charm or something on the doors of the dormitories so that we won't be heard you nit!"

"Right… well then, I guess the only thing left to do now is to get the potion from Lily," James said thoughtfully.

Peter looked at the two in slight confusion. "Have I missed something?"

"No," Sirius said, "We're talking about Remus… remember that plan we told you about?"

"The one where we send Remus to his other half?"

James and Sirius nodded. "I still don't get it," Peter said. "He looks whole to me."

"Peter, have you ever paid attention to Remus when he's talked about the eyes he's been dreaming about?" James asked.

"Was food around at the time?"

James and Sirius both laughed at their friend's question. "Probably," Sirius said.

"We're trying to make Remus realize that he deserves to be loved," James told Peter, "and the best way to do that is to help him find his soul mate."

"So tonight, we test the potion Lily made for us and then in a few days or so, we actually send him off to wherever this girl is," Sirius finished.

"How do we get him back?" Peter asked.

James looked at Sirius, who shrugged, and then scratched his head. "You know, we haven't thought of that part," he said. "Maybe we should go over the spell again before tonight?"

"Why not just ask Lily?" Sirius suggested. "I'm sure she's gone over every angle."

"Alright, I should probably go find her right now then," James said with a broad grin. "I'll see you guys later!"

As James climbed through the portrait hole, Peter looked at Sirius questioningly and asked, "Care to take me on in Exploding Snap?"

Sirius grinned and sat down, waiting for Peter to deal the cards.

"Evans!"

Lily turned sharply when James's whisper sounded near her ear. "Potter, you prat!" she whispered harshly. "Don't you know it's not polite to sneak up on someone like that?"

James grinned and then cleared his throat. "Sorry," he said. "Is the potion ready?"

"Yes, I just checked it this morning."

"Good, because we're going to test it tonight," James told her.

Lily raised her eyebrows as she whispered, "Tonight, really?"

"Yeah, Remus agreed to a little gathering with Sirius, Peter and I tonight in the common room."

"And he doesn't suspect anything?" Lily asked.

James shrugged. "Knowing him, he probably suspects something… he always does when it comes to Sirius and me."

"Yes, well I certainly can't say that I blame him with all the pranks you two have pulled over the years."

"I can't help it if Sirius and I like having a bit of fun from time to time."

Lily pulled her hair into a ponytail as she said, "James, everyone likes to have fun every now and again, but you sometimes push the limits."

James's face showed that he didn't understand what she meant as he said, "How is pulling pranks 'pushing the limits'?"

"Have you forgotten what you did to Severus last year?"

"I had nothing to do with that!" James argued. "That was Sirius… I kept Snivelus from getting hurt!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that but…"

James raised his eyebrow. "But 'what'?" he asked.

"It was dangerous all the same," Lily said quickly.

James sighed. "Can we just drop it? I'm tired of arguing with you all the time," he told her sincerely. "These past few weeks have been really nice."

Lily blushed slightly under James's intense stare and nodded in agreement. "They really have been," she said. "And to be honest, you're not as bad as I thought you were."

James smiled. "Will you allow me to escort you on the first weekend visit to Hogsmeade?"

"Um, well, alright."

"Meet me in twenty minutes to give me the potion!" James whispered swiftly. He then bolted out of the library to find Sirius.

When he finally found him, James jumped onto his back and whooped with joy. Sirius grabbed hold of one of James's arms and flung him around in an attempt to get him off his back and said, "Oi! What in God's name has gotten into you?"

James jumped down smiling broadly from ear to ear. "Lily's agreed to let me escort her to Hogsmeade on the first weekend!" he exclaimed.

Sirius's eyes widened as he said, "Hell has officially frozen over; Lily Evans and James Potter are going on a date?"

"I know, isn't it great?"

Sirius put his finger on his chin thoughtfully and asked, "Did you happen to ask her about the potion?"

"Oh, yeah; it's ready," James replied. "She's going to meet me in twenty minutes to give it to me."

Sirius burst out laughing as he slapped James on the back and said, "I'm not even going to comment on how wrong that just sounded."

James narrowed his eyes briefly and then burst into laughter as well. "You just did you ponce."

When he calmed down, Sirius cleared his throat before saying, "Well done, Prongs old boy… I knew you two would eventually end up together."

"Well, it's the first of hopefully many steps," James stated.

"I'm telling you, you two are going to get married and have lots of babies," Sirius said playfully.

James's eyes clouded slightly and his face went pale. "Sirius, we're only seventeen, mate."

Sirius let out a loud bark of laughter and threw his arm around James neck, pulling him into a headlock. "You should have seen your face, Prongs," he said. "You were so scared!"

James pushed at Sirius's arm and elbowed him in the side. "You would have looked exactly the same if you had been the one on the receiving end of that statement," he commented.

"Eh, you're probably right," Sirius agreed, composing himself. He then jumped behind James and peaked around him. "Uh-oh, I better get out of here."

James looked around and then saw the reason for Sirius's sudden disappearing act. Gertrude was headed in their direction. "I don't see why you won't just talk to her," James whispered loudly as Sirius ducked away.

Remus chewed on his lip as he listened intently to Professor McGonagall's lecture. He had missed several classes in the past couple of months due to the full moon so he had quite a bit of making up to do in order to keep his grade where Professor McGonagall expected it to be. She was one of the very few members of the Hogwarts staff that knew of Remus's lycanthropy and she had made it very clear to him in his first year that she would not accept any excuses for late, or non-existent, assignments.

Of course, being the type of student that he was, Remus was not about to allow himself to falter in his school work. It just wasn't a possibility for him. He assumed the Professor Dumbledore hadn't only appointed him as a Prefect just to maintain a bit of control over Sirius and James, but because of his intellect as well. At least, that's what he hoped was the case.

Finally, Professor McGonagall stopped speaking and allowed the class to break into partners so as to practice the spell they were just learning about. Remus turned and began to stand up so that he could partner with Lily, as was usually the case, but he was shocked to find James sitting next to her. Remus thought it was rather curious that they were partnering up but then again, he had noticed that Lily wasn't being quite as rejecting of James as she had been previous years.

Not thinking anything more of it, Remus walked between a few desks and sat next to Peter. Remus knew that Peter was struggling in all of his classes so he thought it was time to give him a bit of a boost. Besides, he thought, Sirius needs to get over avoiding Gertrude.

As if on cue, Gertrude sat herself down next to Sirius with a huge grin on her face. Sirius gave her a weak smile and then looked over at Remus sharply. Remus just smiled at him and then went about helping Peter to master changing his porcupine into a thimble and back.

About an hour later, Peter, James, Sirius, and Remus were walking out of their classroom; Peter was wearing a bright smile on his face because he had successfully completed the assignment. "I really don't understand why you couldn't have just sat with me, Remus," Sirius whispered so that only his friends could hear.

"I wasn't aware that you needed help with the assignment, Sirius," Remus replied.

"I didn't, but you could have at least sat with me or with Gertrude."

James threw his arm around Sirius's shoulders and laughed heartily. "Oh come now, Padfoot, did you really have that bad a time with old Gertrude?"

"Well, honestly… okay, honestly no, I didn't have a bad time," Sirius said, "she's really a lovely girl, but it's the principle of the matter, Prongs."

Remus gave Sirius a look that said 'I told you so' as he said, "It certainly took you long enough to figure that out."

"Yes, well, at least I've figured out that I'm deserving of love," Sirius hissed.

"Oi, let's not get into an argument just now, mates," James said, heading off of whatever Remus was about to say. "Come on, let's celebrate a bit; Peter did splendidly in Transfiguration today!"

Peter looked up at James with his watery eyes and smiled. It wasn't often that his three friends gave him such blunt words of praise so he ate it up whole heartedly as he said, "Well, I wouldn't have done so well if it hadn't been for Remus. He gave me some excellent pointers."

"Well, Remus is a brilliant and patient bloke," Sirius said, "when it comes to school anyway."

"I'm not going to stick around to listen to one of my best mates poke fun at me," Remus said, hitching his back up on his shoulder. "As a matter of fact, I'm going to go to the library to work on my Arithmancy essay."

As Remus stalked off, James popped Sirius on the back of his head with a book and said, "You ponce, he might not meet us in the common room tonight now!"

Sirius narrowed his eyes and watched as Remus walked out of sight around a corner. "Oh, he'll be there," he said.

"How can you be so sure?" Peter asked.

"Well, being as brilliant he is, I'm sure he's figured out that we're up to something," Sirius explained, "and if he knows that, then he'll want to know what it is."

"Good point, Padfoot," James stated. "Okay, so I've got the potion… now all we have to do it wait until tonight to test it."

Sirius nodded. "Right, now let's go over the plan."

Sirius, James, and Peter were already in the common room when Remus arrived there after completing rounds. James bounded off the couch and threw his arm around Remus's shoulders and motioned toward the 'little' picnic they had created. "You've been sneaking into the kitchens today, haven't you?" Remus asked as they sat down on the floor.

James chuckled. "Well, how else were we supposed to get food for our little slumber party?" he asked.

Remus gave him a lightly scolding look, picked up an apple and took a large bite from it. "I don't think a party without sleeping is considered a slumber party, James," he joked.

"I'm going to sleep," Peter said with his mouth full. "I'm knackered."

Sirius laughed and patted Peter on the back as he said, "You're always knackered, Wormtail."

Peter screwed up his face and gave a loud yawn. "It's all the bloody thinking we have to do," he said. "I don't know how I get through the day."

The four boys chuckled and continued eating and chatting for a while. An hour later, Peter was sound asleep near the fireplace while the other three remained wide awake. "So, tell us more about these dreams you've been having, Moony," Sirius said.

James nodded in agreement and leaned forward a bit. "Yeah, I want to see this picture you've drawn of this girl's eyes too!" he exclaimed.

Remus shot a harsh look at Sirius before digging in his pocket. When he withdrew his hand, his fingers were holding a folded piece of paper. He handed the paper to James, who unfolded it and whistled. "Wow, those are some gorgeous eyes," he said, handing the paper back to Remus. "Bet you'd give anything to meet the girl they belong to huh?"

Remus gave him a quizzical look. "Depends on what you mean by 'anything'," he replied. "I mean; sure, I'd love to meet her but a chance like that is one in God know how many."

Sirius slapped him on the back lightly as he said, "Oh come on now, you don't know that."

"Yes, Sirius, I do," Remus argued. "I've got no chance at ever finding this girl so I'll just have to settle for having her as the girl of my dreams."

Sirius and James looked at each other and nodded. They each reached into their pocket and pulled out a vial of pale green liquid. While Remus was busy staring at the picture he had drawn, Sirius and James chucked the vials at his feet and scooted back as quickly as they could when the glass broke.

"What the… James, Sirius what have you…?" Remus stammered as pink and blue smoke began swirling around him.

Uncertain of what was going to happen; James and Sirius dove behind the couch. They poked their head up over the back of the couch and watched as the two different colored smokes blended around Remus creating a purple color. Their eyes widened in amazement when suddenly, Remus disappeared.

 **Author's Note- Hey everyone! I'd like to thank everyone that's been reading Lycan Love! It means a lot that you've taken the time to do so. Thank you to everyone that's reviewed, as well. Your feedback and thoughts are very much appreciated and welcome! This will be the last chapter for a while... not forever... don't worry! I have plenty more to write on this. I'm just focusing on The Pureblood for the time being. I promise I will get back to Lycan Love, I'm just not sure how long it will take me. I ask that you please be patient with me as I want to do all of my stories well... Again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! -PoohBear813**


End file.
